


Missing You

by Maiuzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, konoha is also there because i love konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuzan/pseuds/Maiuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita is in his first week of university, and it's not how he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my friend @ma-je-s-capharnaum thank you so much for introducing me to this pairing <3

_Tired._

Chikara received another ball. They had been practicing receives for over an hour now. Saturday morning practice had turned out to be worse than other days.

_Exhausted_. That was the word he was looking for. Not only were his muscles sore from training harder than ever before, he felt an even worse type of ache. His mind and heart were tired. It felt like the positive attitude he had worked so hard to build in his third year of high school, had been beaten down and broken apart in this first week of university. He wondered what the rest of the year would do to him.

He had only started university five days earlier, but it felt like a whole lot more than that. Moving into the dorm had been stressful, classes had been a lot to take in, and volleyball practice made coach Ukai senior’s practice look like child’s play.

“Watch out!” Someone yelled from the other side of the net, but Chikara was too late to react, still spacing out. He snapped back to reality just in time to see a volleyball coming at his face.

The ball hit its target, and Chikara stumbled to the ground. At the exact moment the ball hit his face, he decided Saturday morning practice was over for him.

“Are you okay?!” His senpai ducked under the net and came running to him. Konoha Akinori had been the only familiar face he had seen on the first day of practice. Being around somebody he knew made it all a bit more manageable, even though it was only by a little bit.

“I’m fine, I’m used to it,” Chikara checked if he had a nosebleed, “but I do think I’m going to call it a day, if you don’t mind.” Konoha reached out his hand and helped him stand.

“Nah, it’s cool. I’ll just tell the captain that I knocked you out with my spike. That’s not too hard to believe, is it?” Konoha slapped his back, reminding him that it was indeed very plausible.

“Thanks, I’ll see you on Monday.” Chikara made his way out of the gym, already dreading going to his dorm room. At first he was glad that his university only offered one-person dorm rooms, but after one week, he had already started to feel lonely. However, that wasn’t the only reason why he felt lonely. His boyfriend, Tadashi, was in a whole other prefecture. It was Tadashi’s first week of being Karasuno’s captain, and Chikara couldn’t be there to see it.

God, he missed him. He missed seeing him first thing in the morning for practice. He missed the way he rubbed his shoulders whenever Chikara was nervous, the way his voice always seemed to soothe him, and how his kisses were always able to rile him up. Hell, he even missed how tall Tadashi was.

He didn’t want to let Tadashi know how much he missed him though. Knowing him, he might get worried. He did his darned best not to let Tadashi know how much university sucked, and how much he wished he could go back to high school, but as perceptive as Tadashi was, he started to see through his farce when they were on the phone the night before.

 

* * *

 

 “Come on, Chikara, tell me more about your week!”

“Ah, not much happened really. It was all introductions and syllabus discussions.” That was not true. The professors had actually gone straight to the course material and it was hard for Chikara to keep up with all of it. “Are you ready for your first weekend training as a captain? Make sure you wear them out.” Chikara hoped that Tadashi would drop the subject.

“Well, I’m not a hardass captain like you were, Chika…” He heard Tadashi sigh on the other side of the line. “Are you sure there’s nothing bothering you? You’re not as talkative as usual.” There was a short silence. “Did someone bully you?”

“God no, this is university, not preschool.” Chikara chuckled. “I’m fine, honestly, I’m just really tired.” _‘And I miss you so much that I could cry,’_ but he couldn’t say that out loud.

“Okay, if you say so…”

* * *

 

 Tadashi had sounded unconvinced on the phone, but at least he dropped the subject after that.

Chikara climbed the stairs to his floor. His room was on the third floor, which happened to be the top floor. This was the only luck he had this week, because being on the top floor meant having less noisy neighbors to deal with.

He turned into his corridor, when he saw a man slouched on the floor. In front of his door to be specific. This had been the third time this week that he came across someone sleeping off their hangover in the middle of the hallway, but of course this one had to sleep in front of his door. Just his luck.

He stopped in front of his door and cleared his throat. “Ahem, can you please move a bit, I’d like to get into my room please?” The stranger was leaning against his door, knees pulled up, and his face, which was covered by his hood, rested on his knees. Chikara felt a headache starting to come up from the ball hitting his face earlier, so he decided to open the door and sweep the stranger out of the way along with it.

Just when he started moving the door, the stranger shifted. The man on the floor lifted his head, exposing freckled skin. “Chika?”

“Tadashi?!” Chikara dropped down to the floor instantly, grabbing Tadashi by the shoulders. “Why are you here, are you okay? Are you cold? Did something go wrong at home?” He felt panicked. Tadashi wouldn’t just come over for nothing, would he?

“Shhh, don’t worry about me, I’m here because I wanted to see you.” Tadashi stroked the back of Chikara’s neck. Tadashi was so confident when it was just them. “You worried me on the phone last night, so I wanted to check if you were really okay. You don’t look okay.” Tadashi inspected his face.

“I got a volleyball in my face, nothing serious.” It was the truth, yet he couldn’t look his boyfriend in the eye.

“That’s not it. You’re not smiling like usual. Tell me what’s wrong, Chikara.” Tadashi brought his hand to his face, and stroked Chikara’s cheek. He started to doubt if he was the oldest one in the relationship.

He couldn’t lie about it now, not when his lover had come all the way from Miyagi to see him.  Not when the concern in his voice was so sincere. Not when Tadashi’s touches were soothing him.

“University sucks. This city sucks. Volleyball practice is hell.” He blurted out.

“Oh Chika, I’m so sorry.” Tadashi pulled him closer, and pressed his face into his neck. “It’s gonna get better, you’re gonna get used to it.” Chikara breathed in the scent of his boyfriend.

“I miss you so much, Tadashi.” He choked on his name, tears filling his eyes, threatening to overflow.

“I miss you too, but we gotta stay strong, both of us. Next year we’ll be together, I promise.” Tadashi slowly rubbed his back, comforting him.

“Are you gonna stay all day?” Chikara whispered into his neck.

“Yes, and tomorrow too, if you’ll let me.” Tadashi pressed onto Chikara’s chest to create some space between them. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” He asked.

“Please do.” Chikara sighed.

They were about to lean in, when they heard a weird noise close to them.

Someone collapsed, probably drunk, only a few feet away from them, making them realise they were still in the hallway.

“Is that normal? Is that why nobody woke me up?” Tadashi looked at the heap of drunkenness.

“Please, let’s go inside.” Chikara didn’t want to expose Tadashi to university life any longer than he had to.  
  
“Great idea.” Tadashi smiled at him and Chikara could swear he felt his energy return to his body, and more important, to his heart.


End file.
